The present disclosure relates generally to the field of refuse recycling, and more particularly to an intelligent refuse container. Recycling is a process to change refuse materials into new products to prevent waste of potentially useful materials, reduce the consumption of fresh raw materials, reduce energy usage, reduce air pollution and water pollution by reducing the need for conventional waste disposal, and lower greenhouse gas emissions.